


Moonrise

by argentiumm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Snape, Angst, Dumbledore is evil, Hogwarts Eighth Year, alive dumbledore, did i need to tag that its kind of obvious, i'll add more tags once i figure out whats happening, snape is gonna get what he deserves, straight up im doing whatever here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentiumm/pseuds/argentiumm
Summary: It's eighth year at hogwarts. death eaters are still out in droves, snape is alive, dumbledore is more insidious then ever. amid this chaos, past enemies reconcile and stand together against the world.





	Moonrise

After Harry’s spectacular loss to Malfoy in Battle Magic, Harry realized that he needed to practice dueling. Voldemort might be dead, but scores of Death Eaters were still after Harry, and it wouldn’t do to be weak. Now, Harry crept along the seventh-floor corridor, hoping that the castle’s magic had repaired the former headquarters of the DA. His brows furrowed as he saw someone else standing opposite the Troll Tapestry, staring at the wall. Harry held his breath as he moved forward as quietly as possible to see who it was. With a lurch, the wall began to move, until a small door appeared. Harry saw as a pale hand clutched the door handle and pulled it open.

Quickly, Harry entered the room the door closed, pushing the other person as he did. His eyes widened and he crept away from the now familiar blond who stood in the DA’s practice room.

One of Draco’s eyebrows was raised as his eyes scanned the room. A frown flashed across his face and the room responded. The walls shuddered, and the room shrunk. It was still large and full of training equipment, but now there was a seating area with a fireplace.

Harry wondered whether to escape the room before getting caught or staying to investigate Malfoy. As usual, his curiosity won and Harry settled in beside the fireplace to watch Malfoy all night if he had to. To his surprise, Malfoy merely gazed at the fire for an hour, his face slowly relaxing. As Harry watched, Malfoy’s seat transformed into a bed as the blond fell asleep. Harry uncurled, his joints creaking from having stayed still for so long. Stepping closer to the collapsed figure, Harry’s quizzical eyes fixed upon Malfoy, whose lips were slightly parted.

Harry’s neck snapped back up and towards the door as he realized he could make his escape. It looked like Malfoy had only come here to sleep, which was unusual, but Harry figured that Malfoy didn’t need monitoring. Creaking open the door, Harry slipped out and made his way back to his dorm.

XXXX XXXX 

Harry awoke to violent shaking and a gruff “Come on Harry, you can’t do this every Monday!” Squinting against the light in the room, Harry saw Ron’s exasperated expression and slowly brought himself up. “Ron, I think I’m still asleep.”

Ron scoffed as he pulled his school robes on. “Why is that?”

Harry staggered out of bed when he felt his eyelids drooping down and said, “I’m having a nightmare. My best friend is making me go to Double Potions.”

A quick  _ Tempus  _ showed that they would miss breakfast if they weren’t in the Great Hall soon, and Harry rushed around while Ron waited with crossed arms. “I swear Harry, if we miss breakfast  _ again  _ I’m not waking you up anymore.”

“Yes, ok, almost ready!” Harry said in quick gasps until finally “Ok let’s go eat.”

Ron jabbed his head up and grinned. “About time,” he said, leaping out of the room, Harry trailing after him.

As the duo made their way to the Great Hall, Harry couldn’t help but be aware of how much quieter the corridors where then in years past. Not as many first years had entered Hogwarts, and the ones that had been enrolled tended to huddle in groups and didn’t roam the corridors as much as previous first years had done. Many of the older students that should have been at Hogwarts had dropped out, perhaps because the place now held scarring memories for them.

The school itself had changed now that everyone saw that it wasn’t an impenetrable fortress. Dozens had died within its walls, many of them children. Realizing that even kids had to be able to defend themselves, Battle Magic had been introduced. It was essentially what the DA had been doing during fifth year, but there was much more of a dueling aspect to it. Students were more serious and pranks weren’t tolerated as much, and definitely not celebrated as they once had been.

Harry’s eyes swept the room as he entered the Great Hall. Each table was only about half full, the Slytherin one even emptier. They had gotten only a handful of first years because many of the little ones had begged the Sorting Hat to be put in a different House. Harry thought it was a shame that Slytherin House was still suffering from its bad reputation. Now that Voldemort was gone, the House had the potential to reach the splendor it had had before the Dark Lord rose. Still, Harry was grateful that the Hat had granted his own request to be Sorted to a different House.

Ron plopped down into the seat next to Hermione’s. Harry placed himself on the other side of Hermione, pulling the treacle tart unto his plate. His eyes wandered through the Hall, searching to get a glance of blond hair. He heard talking beside him but it didn’t really register. Finally, his eyes found their aim. Malfoy’s face was pointing directly at his plate, his fork stationary about 2 inches above the plate. Harry continued to ignore the increasingly anxious talking beside him, staring at Malfoy. The voice beside Harry gained his attention by the irritated use of his name.

“Harry, are you even listening? I asked for your opinion.” Harry turned to face Hermione’s frown and he shook his head.

“Sorry. What were you saying?” Harry said in hushed tones.

Hermione took a deep breath, eyes widening before she closed them for a second. “Honestly, I’m trying to help you here. Basically, I put together a list of spells for you to practice. They’re very powerful, and I think next Battle Magic class you’ll be better. But seriously Harry, I don’t understand why you’re so upset about losing. It was 1 against 6, you took down 5 before Malfoy’s spell took you out.”

Harry grinned. “Thanks for your help ‘Mione. Next time I’ll beat that git.” Of course, he didn’t answer Hermione’s inquiry. He figured she wouldn’t understand anyways.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned away from Harry to look through her bag. “You were the one who said to ‘leave old rivalries behind.’” She found the parchment she’d been looking for and handed it to Harry.

Harry beamed as he took the paper and placed it in his own bag. “This isn’t about me hating Malfoy. I just want to win.”

Ron smirked at Harry from behind Hermione. “Sure it is Harry. It’s nice you’re being mature.” Surprisingly, Ron managed that sarcasm pretty well, but then, it was already a running joke between the trio.

Hermione pointedly ignored the real meaning of Ron’s words and nodded at Harry. “You are an adult now, and ought to behave like one.” She took out her wand and said  _ Tempus.  _ Ten minutes until Potions started.

Harry and the two inhaled the rest of their breakfast and sprang out of their seats. They sprinted to the dungeons, and slid into their seats with just a few minutes to spare. Meanwhile, in the Hall, a very pale blond hadn’t noticed the eight years’ rush out of the room.

XXXX XXXX

Draco remained at his seat, head facing downwards at his plate. His eyes however, were rapidly looking back and forth, and his left hand was clutching his wand. His fork was still hovering in the air, his mouth slightly open as if he had been about to put the fork in his mouth. Suddenly, Draco realized that everyone in his year had left. A quick  _ Tempus _ said that Potions had started just a minute ago. Draco twisted out of his seat as he grabbed his bag, abandoning his barely touched breakfast.

He opened the door to the classroom with barely a noise and attempted to glide unnoticed into an open seat. Draco should have known better, considering the teacher they had.

“Malfoy.” Severus’s deep voice dragged out the name. Draco could almost feel the air dropping by a few degrees at the sound.

Draco turned towards the rigid man at the front of the room. He carefully turned his face into a mask and said, “Yes, Professor?”

Severus’s lip curled. Draco knew Severus’s expressions well, and could see the dilemma in his eyes. Draco relaxed when he saw Severus’s resignation. It could only mean good news.

Severus glowered at Draco for a moment longer before he said, “Take your seat.”

Draco hurriedly obeyed. He begrudgingly sat himself next to Pansy. She was a good friend but now Draco was unsure if he could trust anyone.

Severus leered at everyone in the room. Draco shuddered. “Odiotentia is the inverse of Amortentia. The same way that infatuation drives people to heroics, hatred can fuel people to commit the darkest acts. The effect last for six hours if the potion is well made. So I suggest that you spend the rest of your day avoiding your partner, unless you want to be escorted to St. Mungo’s… If you survive that is.” Severus ended his speech with a smirk.

Draco looked around and saw that most of his classmates were gaping at Severus. Draco rolled his eyes. He knew that Severus’s threats were empty; he could not actually let his students come to harm.

The deep voice spoke again. “The instructions are on the board. Begin.” With a swoosh of his robes, Severus turned away from the class and settled by the ingredients’ cupboard. The penchant for dramatics hadn’t left him, even after a close call with death. 

Draco studied the instructions for a bit. Sighing, Draco sent Pansy to get the ingredients from the cupboard. He started a small fire under his pewter cauldron.

Pancy sat back down next to him. “Here’s what we need Draco.” She crossed her arms, settling comfortably into her chair.

_ Do I always have to do everything?  _ Draco mentally sighed while smiling at her, “All right. The fluxweed seeds have to be mashed into a pulp. Do that first.”

Pansy pouted her lips, and turned to do her work. Draco minced the knotgrass, and got lost in thought as he did.  _ This is my last year at Hogwarts. My family has no honor, my reputation is stained, and Harry Potter still hates me. He saved my whole family from Azkaban, and I thought maybe I could change his mind about me. But he just did that to repay my mother. He still hates me. _

“Draco. Draco. Draco, what now?” Pancy’s demanding tone took Draco out of his repetitive spiral of thoughts.

“Now grind the snake fangs to powder.” Draco waited until he heard Pancy’s efforts on the fangs before he reached for the fluxweed pulp. He poured it into the cauldron and stirred slowly. “Pancy, are you done?”

“Yes Draco.”

“Put the knotgrass in.”

As Pancy put it in, Draco felt an intense heat from behind. He glanced back to see Potter’s and Macmillan’s fire flaring. Draco rushed to hide behind his chair at the explosion that would be coming. He saw Granger put the fire out and heard Macmillan say, “It’s still red, we’re good.” Draco couldn’t believe the Hufflepuff’s idiocy. He saw Severus storming towards Potter, and say, “You idiots, 10 points fro-” . And the potion exploded.

The now orange slime splattered across the faces of Severus, Potter and Macmillan. Draco was tempted to laugh, but resisted. Severus vanished the potion off of himself and snarled, “No. TWENTY points from BOTH your Houses.”

Draco saw the Weasley snigger at Potter’s devastated expression. Draco shook his head as he returned to his seat. The rest of the class went well until they had to test their potions. Severus assigned Potter and Macmillan to test the potions of another group. Macmillan joined some Ravenclaws and Potter. Draco held his breath. Potter was joining him and Pancy.

Draco poured the potion into a cup, reminding himself.  _ Potter already hates me, the potion won’t affect him. It can’t get worse than it is right now. _

“Sorry in advance for my insults. Malfoy, take my wand, I don’t want to hex you.” Potter was already sitting in from of Draco.

Draco blinked at Potter. “You trust me to take your wand?”

“Well… I suppose, yes.” Potter tilted his head and smiled awkwardly as he handed his wand over.

Draco was still shocked but he took the wand and put it in his pocket.  _ Potter trusts me? Why?  _ Draco ran his hands through his own hair, pulling out a strand and added it to the potion. “Drink up Potter.”

Potter picked up the cup, and gulped it down. When he finished, his eyes caught Draco’s. Potter smashed the cup to the ground, where it shattered.

“Malfoy.” The venom in those two syllable wrench Draco’s heart. Potter threw his head back and laughed. Draco flinched. It sounded like the Dark Lord.

Pancy growled at Potter and said, “Leave Draco alone.”

Instead, Potter glanced at her and back to Draco. “Really scraping the bottom of the barrel aren’t you? Well, you’re down there to, so it’s what you can reach I guess. You’re a coward. You’re a murderer. And you don’t. Deserve. To. Live.” Potter was on his feet. He leaned his hands on the desk and he sneered at Draco with contempt. “And soon, you won’t be alive. You hear me?”

Draco was frozen. Pancy nudged him but Draco’s eyes were fixed on Potter’s. Draco could feel the corners of his lips turning down, his eyebrows rise. Potter was right. Draco was repulsive, disgusting, and abhorrent. Potter was right to hate him.

Pancy looked like she was about to jump on Potter, but Draco stopped her. She looked at him in confusion, but he couldn’t explain. How could he? He just kept his eyes on Potter, captivated.

Draco blinked. Next thing he knew, Potter toppled him over and put his hand in Draco’s pocket, reaching for his wand as his left hand pressed down on Draco’s throat.

“NO!” Pansy screeched and pounced on Potter’s back to pry him off Draco. All around the room, chaos reigned. The Ravenclaws had  _ incarcerused  _ Macmillan, who was still managing to hobble menacingly towards them. Hermione merely put Ron to sleep with a spell and was glancing around the room with a bemused expression.

Severus clanged a cauldron down on the desk at the front of the room. He lifted the lid and a mist enveloped the classroom. Slowly, the effects of the Odiotentia disappeared. Potter almost leapt away from Draco. Draco scrutinized Potter. Potter seemed horrified at himself.

“I am so sorry Malfoy. You know I would never have− actually, I might have depending on the situation. But are you okay?” Potter looked worried, as if Draco’s rejection would hurt him.

Draco was shocked, but he managed to nod. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Potter smiled and said, “Good.” Which shocked Draco even more.  _ Why is Potter being so friendly? _

XXXX XXXX

Harry seemed oblivious to how his mannerisms where shocking Malfoy, but he was very  _ very _ aware of Malfoy’s reactions.  _ I wonder how far I can push Malfoy with the whole friendliness. Will he go crazy? _ Harry laughed inwardly. Might as well see what happens.

“Well Malfoy, you’re obviously really good at potions. Care to give me a hand with the essay? I can help you with the Patronus Charm in return.” Harry bit his lip and tilted his head a bit to the side.

Malfoy’s eyes rivaled an owl’s, and his eyebrows almost disappeared behind his bangs. “No− I mean yes that sounds good.”

Harry broke into a grin. “Great! I’ll sit with you at dinner then, if that’s alright with you.” Every House, except the Slytherins, were sharing tables. In fact, one couldn’t tell what table belonged to which House anymore, except for the Slytherins. Given that, Harry wasn’t surprised when Malfoy almost chocked on air. Harry fought back a smirk, “Alright, it’s a date then.” His purposeful choice of words had their intended effect. Malfoy’s mouth kept trying to form words but nothing would come out.

Harry grinned and went to join Hermione. She shook her head at him when he came close. “What have you done to the poor boy, Harry?”

Harry plopped down on the desk. “Wake up Ron will you? I only want to do this once.”

Hermione smiled at Ron. “He’s so cute when he’s sleeping isn’t he?”

Harry sniggered, “A waterfall of drool is cute?” Hermione shot Harry a glare as she swished her wand at Ron. He moaned awake and sluggishly sat up.

“Was gung on?”

“I just put you to sleep. I didn’t really fancy having to deal with you trying to kill me. Harry here wants to tell us something.” Hermione explained and Ron bobbed his head. “Okay.”

Harry frowned as the 8 th years filed out of the classroom. “Tell you later, before dinner.” Hermione’s eyes twinkled as she said, “Don’t make your date wait.” Harry groaned as Ron snapped his head at him.

“You have a date?”

Harry shook his head, “Not really, no. We’ll talk about this later.”

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione shushed him. “Harry said later.” She looked at Harry. “And you WILL explain  _ thoroughly.” _

Harry nodded, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

XXXX XXXX

Draco walked out of the Potions room in a daze. Pansy kept asking him if he actually meant to go on a date as in  _ DATE _ with Potter. After all, it was POTTER. Finally, Draco pulled Pansy behind a curtain.

“Look, we both know Potter is an idiot. He probably didn’t mean what he said. Besides, I need all the help with a Patronus as I can get.”

Pansy pressed Draco into the wall. “We all know you like him. So you can either take advantage of what he handed to you, or you can pine uselessly for the rest of your days. And you better do the first, because everyone is tired of the second. Got it?”

Draco hissed at her. “You’re asking for a suicide!"

"Do it, or I'll kill you myself!"

"FINE!"

Draco pushed Pansy away and sprinted away.


End file.
